¡El amor!
by Meloetta11
Summary: solo, lean..espero que les guste :3. esto es un poco lenny x laney y mucho corney


**Hola mis ponis terrestres, uncornios, pegasos y alicornios**

**como andan?**

**meh**

**ise un fic**

**que fue inspirado de**

**la cancion yo te esperare...**

* * *

En el garaje los 4 estaban practicando

Corey:-buena práctica chicos (laney mira el reloj de la pared y agarro su campera **(N\A: Igual que el fic de lo mejor amistad y romance)** y se va, pero fue detenida por corey quien tenía los brazos y las piernas extendidas) ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?

Laney:-amm...voy...ver...amm...una...amiga (dice nerviosa)emm... ¿si?

Corey:-mm... ¿sí? Ok (laney se abriga y se va corriendo corey, kin y kon la veían extrañados) chicos quieren comer helados en el parque...(de pronto fue arrollado por los ''gemelos'')Auch...

* * *

**(ARROLLADO TRASMICION)**

* * *

Los 3 pelis-azul y negros comían helado kin y kon comían muchos como cerdos pero corey se vea tranquilo, pero deprimido

Kin se limpia:-viejo, porque estas á si?

Corey:-¿Por qué laney tubo qué mentir?

Kon:-¿Cómo sabes que laney te mintió?

Corey:-konn...ahora piensas en sándwiches de queso y helado de doble chocolate (dijo algo espectral, y kon se asustó y kin se sorprendió)

Kin:-¿Cómo puedes decir los que otros piensan?

Corey:-fácil ¿te acuerdas que vos me diste una poción? (dijo tirando su helado y se escucha el grito de un gato)

Kin:-si ¿pero no era que no funcionó?

Corey:-no, pero le icé una mejora (dijo señalando una caja blanca en la banca y la agarra)

Kin:-¿y así funcionó?

Corey:-aja, mira, agregué esto... (Saca de la caja un pescado)

Kon: - ¡lugh!

Kin y kon:-¡asombroso! (hacen su saludo)

Kin:-¿y a donde fue laney?

Kon: - ¿Donde FUE ya que afecta tanto?

Corey:-bueno, ella no está con una amiga...(suspira kin y kon se le acercaron) con lenny (kin y kon se sorprendieron y quedaron paralizados)

Kin:-wow, ¿y porque te afecta? (dice poniendo una mano en su hombro)

Corey:-ella me empezó a gustar después del meteorito

Kon:-si ¿y porque te da miedo?

Corey:-que ellos estén juntos (mira el suelo)

Kin y kon se miraron uno al otro **(N\A: ellos saben lo sentimientos de laney a él)**

Los gemelos empezaron a cuhichear uno al otro, de vez en cuando miraban a Corey y luego regresaban a lo suyo.

Kin:-Tenemos un plan loco que tal vez funcione

Corey:-¿Qué vaya a su casa y le lleve una serenata?, ¿No es muy cliché?

Kon:-¡Corey! Le arruinas el suspenso a los lectores (Hace puchero de bebé)

Kin:-Si, creo que reconsideraré darte una poción para leer mentes las próxima vez...

Corey:-te ESCUCHE kin

Kin:arrr...¿ y ahora que hacemos? (de pronto corey tira a los gemelos a un arbusto) ¿Qué sucede co...(corey le puso la mano en la boca)

Corey:-shhhhhh... (Miran y ven a laney y lenny tomados de la mano)

* * *

Laney:-la pase genial pero, me preocupa por mentirles a los chicos, corey el mejor, kin el cerebro y kon el divertido (suspira)

Lenny:-si lo mismo digo de las chicas (lenny mira a laney yéndose pero el grita) ¡LANEY! Espera... (Ella se detiene y lenny camina)

Lenny:-tu, te pareces a carrie como su actitud dulce, pero ella es como corey (dijo mientras la toma de las manos y corey quien miraba se ponía triste, kin y kon se mordían las uñas nerviosa mente hasta que...)

Llega Barney en su carrito de hot dogs y casi los arrolla

Barney:-¡Lo siento, me quedé sin frenos!

Laney:-Estuvo cerca...

Lenny:-Si, muy cerca... (La ayuda a levantarse y ambos se quedan mirándose sin soltarse las manos)

* * *

Corey:-¡Vamos Lanes, aléjate de él! (Susurra)

Kin: - ¡uyyy! (Los dados de camisa y le tirando de con)

Kon:-sis, me estas tirando la camisa (dice mientras kin lo suelta)

Kin:-mil, disculpas (pero ve a corey demasiado triste)bro...tranquilo( lo abraza y kon igual)

Corey pone una mano en la espalda de kon:-gracias chicos...(mientras lo abrazan mira donde están laney y lenny)

* * *

Laney y lenny estaban a punto de besarse pero...que pasa

Laney raciono:-que? Ehh...no puedo hacerlo lenny no, yo no, tengo a alguien que a ti lenny (decía triste)

Lenny:-¿Quién?

Laney:-yo... ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE COREY JARON RIFFIN! (Se tapa la boca y se sonroja de vergüenza)

Toda la gente que pasaba por ay la miraba paralizados, ¿cómo Laney Penn enamorada de su líder, corey riffin?

Corey salió de él arbusto con los chicos

Laney:-core, yo...(fue interrumpida por corey le puso el dedo índice)

Corey:-shh...ya no má con tigo, te amo laney penn

Laney:-te amo corey riffin (se acercan y se besan)

Corey abre los ojos y estira el brazo y agarra la puerta del garaje y la cierra besándose con laney

* * *

**gracias a enmascarada-sm...**

** me ayudo mucho por el fic**

**y te doy mi apoyo amiguis  
**

**bueno, adios chikillos**


End file.
